


La Bete'

by dazing



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Possessiveness, Season 2, Will Knows, probable angry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazing/pseuds/dazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbuttoning suit jacket. Taking a ginger seat. Crossing legs. Hannibal sat across from him, smiling. Anyone other than Will would find it friendly. "I'm glad you could make it,"</p><p>"I'm all yours at 7:30, doctor." It's a purr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Bete'

Will found it easier to walk through Hannibal's door when he had an agenda. The psychiatrist always had one anyway, and Will just liked to be on even ground. It was easier to arrive just on time, to gel his hair, to show Hannibal a curt nod as he entered his office. What was hard was to hide a smirk at Lecter's face as he welcomed Will in. He must've smelled him from the driveway, and Will took a seat easily on his chair, a secret smile playing on his lips when Lecter turned his back for a moment.

"Will," Unbuttoning suit jacket. Taking a ginger seat. Crossing legs. Hannibal sat across from him, smiling. Anyone other than Will would find it friendly. "I'm glad you could make it,"

"I'm all yours at 7:30, doctor." It's a purr. He just now notices that the room is different-even moodier than it usually presented itself. The lights were barely on-any dimmer and Hannibal would've disappeared in shadows. Even more so than he happened to do figuratively. He thought that it's fitting. His eyes focused more so on the man in the chair across from him, reveling in his current state. It had always been difficult to read Hannibal, to see _la bête._ But now that he knew better his pathology, it was easier to see beyond Hannibal's black-tie-grade facade and into whatever emotions he didn't feign. He was statuesque, a marble figure unmoving and unblinking. But there was more.

"I should hope so." 

Will leaned forward in his seat, smiling. Hannibal folded his hands on his lap and brought his body back against the upholstery, widening his frame of sight like a predator would do before striking. And that's what he was-a snake watchful of the mongoose.

"Anything you would like to discuss?" 

"Not particularly," 

 

Before either person could break a steady glare, a timer went off in the kitchen. "You'll have to excuse me," And with that, Hannibal disappeared into the shadows. 

 

Will occupies himself by studying the room he had studied time and time before. Will knew that Hannibal was probably whisking across the kitchen to prepare what he expected Will to share with him, and he got a dangerous rush of energy at the thought of saying 'no'.  His finger ran across his pant leg absentmindedly, elegance and violence wrestling for dominance as the thought of Hannibal crossed his mind. As he spoke of the devil, his mental process was interrupted when he got the rush of adrenaline one receives when being snuck up on.

Before he could get up, arms slid down his shoulders for hands to rest on the arms of his chair. He tried to act surprised when Hannibal's lips hover by his ear.

"Did you kill her?" 

Hannibal buries his face in the fabric of Will's shirt, the perfume too embedded in the cotton to be a brief meeting. It's closest on his neck. Will leans toward Hannibal's face, almost resting on his shoulder. "I fucked her."

**Author's Note:**

> "La Bete'...'beast' in French.
> 
> as always feel free to follow my tumblr and prompt me eatthehugh.tumblr.com


End file.
